Pickles, Chocolate and Karaoke
by RETIRED666
Summary: A pure funny fic that takes place between Indestructible and WWCDFY. Dean and Sam deal with a pregnant Emily! OneShot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean or Dean's Impala. I do own Emily though!**

**A/N: **Lady Venya of the isle** had wanted to read Sam and Dean deal with pregnant Emily, so I decided to write this little one shot about it:D**

**--------**

"Hey Em," Sam started as he walked into the living room of the apartment he and Emily were living in. Oh, and Dean of course! Emily was sitting on the couch looking through some newspapers for a house. Her red hair had grown out by now and only about an inch of blue and pink fringed the bottom. "I'm going to the store, do you need anything?"

"Pickles and chocolate," she replied, not looking up from the newspaper

Sam looked at her, not sure if she was kidding or not. She just continued to scan through the paper. "Uh, okay," he said finally.

She looked up at him and started laughing at the look on his face. "What, did you think I was kidding?"

"Kind of."

"Well, I'm not. So go to the store and tell Dean to come keep me company."

Sam left the room and went outside. Dean was under the hood of the Impala, which was parked next to Sam and Emily's beat up '75 Ford pick-up.

"Emily wants you to go keep her company," Sam told his brother before getting into his truck.

Dean shook his head as he watched Sam drive away. Wiping his hands on a rag before shutting the hood, he then made his way up to the apartment. Emily was still sitting on the couch, although she had given up on newspaper and was now looking through a gossip magazine that was resting on big belly.

She glanced up from her magazine when he walked in. "Come sit next to me, Deany boy," she instructed.

"Find any houses?" he asked as he sat down.

"Nope. And I really don't feel like raising a family in an apartment."

"I could leave," Dean suggested, although he really didn't want to.

"Are you kidding? You keep me sane, Deany boy!" she exclaimed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Sammy worries too much."

"Yeah, that's Sam's thing."

Emily wrinkled up her nose. "I know, but doesn't it ever drive you crazy?"

Dean chuckled. "All the time."

"Good, so I'm not the only one."

"It used to drive our Dad insane."

"I bet."

They were silent for a few minutes until Emily decided to go on a talking spree.

"I cannot _wait_ two more months, Deany boy. I'm sick of being pregnant. I mean, I know Sammy loves me, but I'm _fat_!"

Dean chuckled. "I, um, can't help you much with that one."

"Are you sure? I read a survey online that said sex speeds along labor," she informed him with a serious face.

Dean started at her for a full sixty seconds before she finally broke down and started laughing hysterically. He looked at her oddly until she finally stopped laughing and turned to him.

"I promise you that I was kidding," she said.

"You better be. I don't want Sam to kick my ass."

Emily shook her head. "I wouldn't let him. Oh! And guess what Sam did when I asked him to pick me up some pickles and chocolate at the store?"

Dean stared at her, an expression on his face that could only be called utterly confused.

She started giggling. "Exactly! He looked at me _just_ like that!"

"Uh…okay," Dean said, watching her giggle like crazy. It was catchy and soon he found himself laughing as well.

Sam walked into the living room with a bag full of groceries to find his pregnant girlfriend and older brother laughing uncontrollably as they sat next to each other on the couch. He set down the bag in the kitchen, went back into the living room where the laughing had settled down, then left again because he got the wrong chocolate, leaving behind Emily, who was chowing down on pickles, and Dean, who kept trying to steal a pickle and failing. When he came back five minutes later, the pickles were gone and Emily was doing karaoke without a karaoke machine while Dean was munching down on the Hershey's chocolate bar Sam had gotten earlier. Sam set down the jar on the coffee table and got persuaded into singing along to "Don't Fear the Reaper" with Emily.

Well, Sam wasn't sure what exactly he had expected to happen when he used to dream about having a family with someone who accepted him for who he was, but he was pretty sure this wasn't what he had planned. He didn't mind though, he had never been happier in his whole life.

--ze end--


End file.
